


Chloé the Wing Woman

by SweetRedRoses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloé is at it again, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slightly Aged up, adrienette - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedRoses/pseuds/SweetRedRoses
Summary: What happens when Chloé decides it’s a good idea to blurt out about Marinette’s crush to Adrien... in front of the whole class?





	Chloé the Wing Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction that I’ve wrote so it might be a little lousy. Also I love it when Adrien’s Chat shines through so I decided to give Marinette some sass. Hope you enjoy!

Chloé was at it again.

This time she was at it with Alya which was not usual for her but it wasn’t surprising.

“Seriously your Ladyblog is so pathetic. I have no idea how you have so many followers. And your post from this weekend? Ridiculous!”

“At least people actually like my work. And if you hate it so much then why do you follow it? You know I can check who follows right? Is this because I didn’t get a picture of you as Queen Bee? It’s my blog I can do what I want.”

“Ugh. Queen Bee deserves to be known for all the good she’s done.”

Marinette doesn’t usually get to snappy with Chloé because she doesn’t think it’s worth it but she was at it with her best friend and she wouldn’t stay quiet.

“Seriously Chloé? Like come on. People love Alya’s work. She was featured on the news. You are one person and one person is not going to change everyone else’s opinion. Alya didn’t get a picture of you so what? She was nice enough to even give you a section in her blog in the first place. I’m honestly surprised at that considering that you are the complete opposite of a hero at school and anywhere else where you aren’t Queen Bee.”

People laughed behind them and you could see Chloé twitching in anger. But then a certain blonde walked in and she smirked.

She was going to get revenge.

Little did she know it would totally backfire.

“Adrikinsss!! Wanna know something?”

“Uhh o-“

“Marinette has a huge crush on my you! Can you believe it? She actually thinks someone like her is worthy of you.”

The entire class went silent in shock. Of course everyone knew Marinette had feelings for Adrien. Well, everyone except Adrien who was painfully oblivious. Marinette and Adrien’s eyes widened. Adrien has accidentally found out a few days ago that Marinette was Ladybug. He hadn’t found the right way or time to tell her yet. Now that he new he wanted to kick himself for not realizing earlier. It was so clear! She was always absent at the same times as him, they had the same midnight hair and beautiful blue eyes and they had the same confidence and kindness towards others. When Chloé said those words his heart raced a little because it was his lady! Could she really like him? But... Marinette was just just a friend right?

Alya was the first to recover from the initial shock.

“Chloé!” She hissed.

“Dude” Nino muttered.

But surprisingly Marinette wasn’t embarrassed. She was only full of anger. Chloé has been doing this to her for five years and this was the last straw. If she thought Marinette was going to shy away from this, boy was she wrong.

“No she doe-“ Adrien started only to be interrupted by Marinette.

“So what if I do? So what if I like him? Is it so wrong for someone to have a simple crush? I mean don’t you like anyone? Actually don’t answer that. You love yourself too much to show another human being anything but hate” she practically growled.

Chloé rolled her eyes and turned away. “Ugh I don’t have time for you”

Oh hell no. She was not done. She stood up slamming her hands on the desk, surprising the whole class and making Chloé flinch.

“Five years. Five fucking years I’ve been dealing with your crap and I’m sick of it. I’m so done. I don’t know why you do the things you do. I don’t know if you have your own problems at home which is probably the case because that’s the reason all bullies do what they do but it gives you absolutely no right to put others down. We all have our own shit to deal with but you don’t see us coming here to trash others.”

No one said a word. No one had ever seen her like this. Sure she always stood up for others and herself. But not like this. No. Right now she looked kind of... scary. Marinette wasn’t paying attention to the others though. She was going to finish what she had just started whether anyone cared or not.

“Do you know why I haven’t blown up on you all these years? It’s because I’ve been trying to see where you’re coming from and why you do it. I’ve been trying so hard to believe that somewhere deep inside you, you actually have a heart. And you know what the saddest thing is?” She laughed bitterly. “Even as I’m saying all this there’s a part of me that still refuses to believe you’re all ice”

Chloé’s eyes were widened. She for once in her life was speechless.

“And just some advice Chloé, although I have no idea if you’ll actually decide to take it, stay out of other people’s business unless they want you to be a part of it. And from what I know superhero’s at actually supposed to be nice.” she snarled.

Everyone was still dead silent after Marinette sat back down and started drawing furiously in her notebook. No one wanted to bother her but Alya was her best friend. It was practically her duty to know if she was alright. This mess had started because Mari was defending her.

Carefully she turned and softly tapped Marinette’s shoulder.

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” she said. Not harshly but with no emotion at all.

Alya reluctantly turned back. The class was still silent as no one was sure wether it was okay to talk or not but they stopped staring at Marinette.

Adrien was nothing short of stunned.

He had heard everything Marinette had shot at Chloé but that was not what had rendered him speechless.

It was because of the simple fact that she didn’t deny it.

He cursed at himself because this was a terrible time to be happy. But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to steal peeks at the girl but decided against it.

When the teacher walked in, everyone was still quiet. Which was completely unusual especially in Ms. Bustier’s class.

“Class... is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine Ms. Bustier.” Marinette answered, mustering as much sincerity as she could in the sentence.

“Alright... lets get started with the lessons then.”

________________

After class Marinette practically ran out of the class after saying a quick goodbye to Alya. The brunette, actually using her better thinking for once decided against following her and prodding her with questions.

Marinette found herself behind a wall knees propped up with her sketchbook in hand. She hadn’t realized the few tears until they splashed on her paper.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Tikki asks gently. No matter how irritated Marinette was, the gentleness in her Kwami’s voice could never allow her to be angry at her.

“I’m fine Tikki. I guess I just need to sit down to think for a bit. Don’t worry about me.”

The Kwami nods and reluctantly goes back inside her chosen’s purse.

It was a good ten minutes before Adrien found her. When he did she was sketching and mumbling to herself. She wasn’t crying at the moment but he saw the tear marks on her paper. Slowly he approaches her. “Marinette?”

Her head snaps up to meet green eyes. The eyes she knew could only belong to one person. Or maybe two. Huh... she’s never thought about that.

“Adrien? Oh, um... hi”

“Hey.” He crouches down “Uh, are... are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine... Listen I’m really sorry you had to hear that. If I was going to tell you that definitely would NOT have been the way for it to happen. And I know you don’t feel the same way but that’s okay we can just be fr-“ she rambles only to be cut short by Adrien’s voice.

“So it is true?”

She sighs. “Yes... I’m sorry.”

He gives her a warm smile. “No need to be sorry m’lady.”

Her eyes widen. “Ch-chat?”

He grins. “Yup!”

“Wh-when did you find out?”

He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly “A few days ago? I didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s okay.”

“Anyway like I said you don’t need to be sorry. In fact I’m ecstatic you like me.”

She frowns. “Well of course you’re happy Ladybug likes you.”

“No. I’m happy Marinette likes me because I’ve liked her for a while now and the only thing stopping me from asking her out was Ladybug.”

Marinette blushes but gives him a wide smiles. She throws her arms around his neck in a hug and whispers “Thank you kitty. You always know what to say don’t you?”

“Is that a yes?”

“To what?”

“You’ll go out with me?”

She laughs “Of course I will you stupid cat.”

“Ugh. Finally! This has been absolute torture. You two idiots dancing around each other with absolutely no idea of each other’s identities and I could do nothing about it!” Plagg said.

“Wow Plagg you just had to ruin the moment didn’t you?” the red Kwami said picking her head out.

“Hello to you too sugar cube!”

She rolls her eyes and pops back into Marinette’s purse.

“Hey!”

“Later Plagg!” She calls out.

He grumbles and dives back into Adrien’s shirt.

“He’s cute.”

Adrien chuckles “Something like that.”

They then hear a car beep in the distance. Adrien groans. “Gorilla’s here. Guess I gotta go.”

“Aww. Do you have to?”

“M’ladyyy!” He mock whined “Don’t make that faaaaacee. If you do I’ll kiss you”

“Then I guess I should keep on making it.” She replies quietly.

When the words register in his head he grins widely. He reached forward and cups her chin with one hand and leans in to press his lips to hers. The kiss was short but it was sweet and loving. Just like how you would imagine your first kiss to be.

When they broke apart they had matching wide smiles on their faces.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow kitty. Oh also Chloé is going to be livid when she finds out.”

He laughs. “Yah. We’ll have to find away to deal with that. I’ll see ya tomorrow bugaboo”

And with that he walked away. Marinette was still smiling like an idiot when Tikki popped her head out. “I’m really happy for you Marinette.”

“Thanks Tikki. But I guess I owe it to Chloé. She was kind of my wing woman.”


End file.
